Une éducation s'impose
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Hermione et Severus vivent ensemble dans la maison de Severus. Ils vivent le parfait amour. Mais il y un trouble fête, qui chauffe les nerfs de Severus. Comment Hermione va-t-elle arranger ce problème ?


_Cette fiction est en réponse au concours proposé par Aesalys._

_Indication pour l'histoire : Hermione et Sevrus sont ensemble, et vivent ensemble depuis un petit moment. Lors de cette histoire ils sont dans la maison de Severus. Amusez-vous bien_

* * *

**Une éducation s'impose**

Severus se réveille seul dans le lit. La jeune femme qui partage désormais sa couche devait être levée. Il sort du lit, pose un pied à terre, sur quelque chose de poilu et dur. D'un coup un miaulement sourd se fait entendre. Severus pousse un juron 'stupide chat'. Il se dirige au salon, toujours pas de trace d'Hermione. Elle doit être sous la douche. Soudain, une odeur forte lui pique le nez. Il regarde un coin du salon et remarque une flaque jaune.

- NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Se met-il à hurler. ESPECE D'ABUITI DE CHAT !

Hermione sort de la douche et tombe sur un Severus rouge de colère en train de poursuivre le chat à travers le salon. Elle laisse échapper un petit rire, et Severus lève la tête vers elle.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire là ? Lui demande la jeune femme.

- TON STUPIDE CHAT A PISSE DANS MON SALON ! Tu as intérêt à revoir sérieusement son éducation sinon je le transforme en pâté.

Hermione ramasse sans broncher la bêtise du chat. Si elle l'attrape elle lui mettra une claque. Mais le chat a disparu. Il se cache surement dans un coin sachant pertinemment qu'il a fait une bêtise. Elle le trouve sous un fauteuil, l'attrape et lui crie dessus quand elle entend un nouveau hurlement.

- MAIS J'HALLUCINE ! La voix vient de la chambre. Hermione s'y rend en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-elle inquiète.

- Ton chat a fait ses griffes sur mes meubles, ma bibliothèque et en plus il a transformé en lambeau mes draps de soie ! Je vais vraiment le tuer Hermione. La rage se lit très clairement sur son visage. Hermione s'approche de lui et lui dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

- On va les réparer et je vais lui mettre une correction. Laisse-moi m'en occuper.

Hermione passe le reste de sa journée à courir après Pattenrond, puis à l'éduquer. Elle l'enferme pendant 30min dans une litière, en espérant qu'il daigne enfin faire quelque chose. Au bout des 30min, elle regarde pour voir un pipi, un caca. Fière d'elle, elle enchaine avec un grattoir pour chat. Pendant 5 longues minutes, elle fait gratter le chat dessus. Elle a ses pattes dans les mains, et fait le mouvement pour que le chat apprenne qu'il doit gratter dessus. Severus observe d'un ai très amusé les efforts d'Hermione pour éduquer son stupide chat. En fin de journée Hermione voit le chat s'approcher du grattoir et faire ses griffes dessus, puis aller à litière.

- VICTOIRE ! s'écrit-elle.

- Eh bien il était temps. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à te regarder faire toute la journée. De ma vision c'était très amusant, et divertissant. Son sourire sincère fait comprendre à Hermione à quel point elle avait surement eu l'air ridicule. Elle lui rend son sourire.

- Certes, mais maintenant il est éduqué.

- On verra ça demain. Lui répond Severus sarcastique.

Hermione donne à manger à Pattenrond, ce soir c'est pâté, parce que c'est un bon chat qui a gentiment appris à être propre et sage. Hermione et Severus mangent tranquillement en discutant. Après le repas, ils lisent blotti l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé avant d'aller se coucher.

Ils sont au lit, en train de faire des câlins, qui deviennent de plus en plus sensuels. Ils savent l'un comme l'autre comment ça va finir, mais Severus se crispe d'un coup.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demande Hermione.

- Honnêtement, là ça va pas le faire.

Hermione tourne la tête vers la droite, et voit une grosse boule de poil orange allongé en boule sur l'oreiller, les yeux fixés sur eux. Ils les observent avec beaucoup d'entrain.

- Ne me dis pas que le regard d'un simple chat, qui ne peux pas parler, ni peut-être même comprendre ce qui se passe, te gêne pour ce genre de chose ? Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, sa voix était moqueuse.

- Ton chat est un pervers, je m'en méfie. Répond-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Elle donne un petit coup de bras sur sa droite, le chat détale en courant, puis elle pose un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Severus toujours au-dessus d'elle.

- C'est mieux maintenant ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Répond-t-il d'une voix suave.

Ils s'embrassent longuement, puis reprennent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant de voir la boule de poil espion. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que pendant leurs ébats, il y a une petite boule orange, casé dans un coin de la chambre, qui a les yeux posés sur eux, et qui ne détournent pas le regard, avec les moustaches qui frémissent.

Que prépare encore ce cher Pattenrond ?


End file.
